Sailor Moon G
by NWDeCamp
Summary: After Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, the Sailor Senshi find themselves up against enemies from the far reaches of the universe. This warriors are after a very special sword and Serena's father.
1. Prelude Part One

                Here we go.  This is my first ever fanfic.  It's actually about the tenth revision I've done.  I couldn't get anyone to proof read it so there will be some grammar mistakes, and spelling errors.  I don't describe fight scenes very well so just use your imagination.  The beginning of this story takes place about two weeks after the end of Sailor Moon Sailorstars.  I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the wonderful characters created for the series.  I would never be foolish to claim to own them.  But Ra, Apollo, Corru, Death, and a few others are my characters and my creations.  If you want to use them then email me at Guardi7264@aol.com.  

**__**

**_Sailor Moon G_**

**_The Prelude_**

**_Chaos Reigns_**

**__**

                And so it came to pass that Chaos, the source of all evil, the being that had taken over Sailor Galaxia body and soul, was defeated by the efforts of Sailor Moon.  The young girl who was by all accounts totally over powered by Galaxia was able to defeat Galaxia without harming her.  After the battle Galaxia left the Earth.  She began to travel the Milky Way returning the Star Seeds she stole from so many other Sailors.  The Starlights returned to their homeworld with their princess.  Peace was restored to the Earth.  Chaos was said to have been dispersed a little of each into everyone's heart.  But that was not the truth.  The truth was far worse than anyone ever could have guessed.

                Out in space the Starlights and their Princess have only just returned to their homeworld.  Their planet was decimated by Chaos and Galaxia.  Most of the planet's population was killed.  During the short period of time that they were away on the Earth the remaining population had begun to reclaim some sense of normalcy.  A few small towns have been built.  The main center of the planet is the former capital.  None of the beautiful buildings remain from the pre-Galaxia era, but a few homes now dot the area.  "So they are begun to rebuilt."  The Princess says as the group looks at the capital from one of the nearby hills.

                "It looks that way."

                "Good.  Now we can live in peace."

                "Yes.  Without Galaxia or Chaos we will rebuild this place.  It will reclaim its former beauty."

                "Let's go."  They begin to descend the hill down to the small town.  They get about half way down when the horizon turns red.

                "What's that?"

                "It's noon so it's not the sun."  The red grows brighter and brighter.  Soon the Starlights and the Princess have to close their eyes.  After a second the blinding light disappears and they reopen their eyes.  What they find is not the small town that was there a second earlier.  There is nothing left but a black plain.  The ground is charded, smoking, and small parts of it are burning.  They all fall to their knees in shock.  Tears of sadness and rage fill their eyes.

                "What happened?"

                "Not again."

                "No.  Not again, this is far worse than the last time."

                "At least last time some people escaped."

                "But what could have done this?"

                "You need to ask?  Someone says.  The group turns.

                "No!"  The Princess says completely shocked by what she sees.

                "You can't be here."

                "But I am."  Standing on top of the hill stands Galaxia.  She is dressed in her black armor, her sword is at her side, and her eyes are glowing a fiery red.

                "What's going on?"

                "You can ponder that in Hell."  She says as she holds up her hand.  Everything goes black after that.

                On the Earth night has fallen and for the most part Japan is quiet.  Serena lies asleep.  But she does not lie silent.  She is thrashing about.  Luna has already moved off the bed.  Serena's dreams have been rather peaceful for the most part.  Ever since Chaos and Galaxia were defeated she has had wonderful sleep.  But tonight is different.  In her dream she is transformed and standing upon a rooftop over looking the city.  The city is quiet and looks peaceful for the most part.  Suddenly there is a blinding flash.  The next time she looks at the city it lies in ruins.  On the ground lies Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Tuxedo Mask, and Mini-Moon.  Above them is something like a black cloud.  But this cloud has arms, eyes, and even a mouth.  It begins to reach for Sailor Moon's fallen comrades.  She can do nothing but stand there and watch helplessly.  The black cloud stops just short of her friends.  The cloud looks to the left and the right of Sailor Moon.  Sailor Moon does the same.  Standing around her are three other buildings that have received little or no damage.  On the roof of each are three figures, each shrouded in darkness, each with capes flapping in the wind.  The cloud begins to laugh.  Then a small light appears just in front of Sailor Moon's friends.  The black cloud draws back in fear.  Sailor Moon strains to see what is in the light that could scare this cloud.  All that she can see is the silhoutte of someone and wings.  Sailor Moon finally speaks, "An angel?"  She wakes up with a start.  "What was that?"  She asks herself.  "Rei's the one that usually gets the prophetic dreams."

                She lies back down and almost immediately falls asleep.  Her next dream begins with her on a lightless, shapeless plane.  "What now?"

                "Serena."  A voice weakly calls out to her.

                "Who's there?"  Serena asks.

                "Serena."  A figure begins to fade in and out in front of her.  "Serena."  The voice keeps calling out to her.

                "I know that voice."  Serena says.  Finally the figure in front of her comes in completely.  "Seiya!"  Serena yells out as she runs up to hug him.  But she flies through him and lands on the ground.  "That's right this is nothing but a dream."  She says outloud.

                "No.  This is more than a dream.  This is my spirit's warning to you."

                "Warning?  What's wrong?"

                "Serena, I'm dead."

                Serena is shocked.  "What?!?"

                "We all are.  Myself, Yaten, Taiki, and even our Princess were all killed.  We returned to our home.  But when we got there we were attacked."

                "Who attacked you?"

                "Galaxia."

                "No.  It can't be!"

                "But it was Galaxia.  She destroyed us and then our entire planet.  My spirit watched it happen.  My feelings for you gave me enough strength to come here and warn you.  Galaxia will most likely return to the Earth to seek revenge on you and others."

                "But what happened to Galaxia.  After Chaos was forced from her body she became good again."

                "I don't know what happened to her.  All I know is she will come to the Earth."  Seiya begins to fade away.  "I am sorry I couldn't help you anymore than I could."

                "Seiya!"

                "I'm sorry.  My spirit must rest now."  He fades away completely.  "Good-bye dear Serena."

                "Seiya!"  Serena wakes up saying his name.  "It was a dream."  She looks around.  It is morning.  "That was no ordinary dream," She thinks to herself.  "I've go to tell the others."  Serena quickly gets ready and heads out the door with Luna.

                "What's going on, Serena?"  Luna asks as they walk along towards the shrine.

                "Well I had a dream."  Serena begins to explain as they continue on.  In the shadows of a nearby alley two people, most likely men, watch Serena as she walks along.

                "Let's go."  One says to the other.  With that they both disappear.

                Later at the temple, Serena has just finished telling the girls about her dreams.  "The first one was pretty odd.  And it doesn't seem to have any obvious answers."

                "We can't really worry about the first dream."

                "Yeah.  We have to focus on finding out if your second dream has any truth behind it."

                "But how do we do that?"

                "Well one option is to sit and wait for Galaxia to return or not to return."

                "Two problems with that.  She's stronger than any of us.  So if she does come than she'll beat us, even if we're prepared.  And two, she might not come at all."

                "She will come."  A voice says.

                "Who?"  Everyone stands up surprised to hear someone but not see them.

                "She will come."  The voice says again.

                "Who are you?  Where are you?  And how do you know that?"

                "None of that matters.  All I can tell you is Chaos will return to this world in one day."

                "Chaos?  You mean Galaxia."

                "No, I mean Chaos.  Galaxia is no more."

                "How do you know this?"  But there is no answer.

                "What do we do?  Do we believe some unknown voice?"

                "I don't know."

                "It's the only lead we've gotten so far."

                "The best thing we can do is be ready tomorrow."  They agree and disperse.

                As Serena is walking home with Darien she gets a odd feeling.  "Darien, I feel like we're being watched."

                "I know.  Don't look but there's a guy behind us in a brown cape wrapped around himself.  I can't tell who he is, he has a hood covering his face.  He's been following us ever since we left the shrine."

                "What are we going to do?"

                Darien looks up ahead.  They are coming up on an alley.  He thinks quickly and decides, "Let's see if he's really following us, or not.  Duck into that alley just ahead of us, all right?"  Serena nods.  They continue to walk normally, even as they enter into the alley.  They keep walking until they are a few feet into the alley.

                "Now what?"  She asks.

                "We wait.  If that guy is really following us, he'll come."  So they stand there looking out of the dark alley onto the lighted street corner.  After a moment the man hasn't passed by the alley.  "I guess we can go now."  Darien says as he turns to Serena.

                "All right."  Serena starts to step forward.  But she looks at Darien again.  His facial has changed to a surprised, almost fearful expression.  "What is it?"

                "Look behind you."  He says barely above a whisper.

                Serena turns to see a man in a brown cloak.  "You!"  Serena says as she jumps back.

                The man throws back part of his cape to reveal a sword strapped to his side.  Darien and Serena step back even more.  But the man does not draw his sword, instead he bows to the two of them.  "And a good day to the two of you."  He says.

                "Who are you?"  Darien demands.

                "I am one of your most loyal and best friends, or at least I will be in the coming trouble."  He says.

                "That doesn't really tell us much."  Serena says.  She thinks for a second.  "Wait a minute, coming trouble?  How do you know about our problem?"

                "She will come."  He says.

                "That voice!  You were the one at the shrine!"  Darien yells.  He lunges forward, completely forgetting about the sword, and grabs the mysterious man by his cape.  "Tell us what's going on."  He says.  He picks the man up off of his feet.  The action causes the man's hood to fall back, revealing a young boy.

                "You're nothing more than a young boy."

                "Yeah.  But I'm pretty powerful so don't test my patience."  The boy says as he taps his sword.  Darien puts him down remembering the sword.

                "So how do you know about Galaxia?"

                "I have my ways.  But that's not your biggest concern.  Chaos is coming, not Galaxia."

                "You said that at the temple.  What did you mean?"

                "Chaos and Galaxia were always separate beings.  And Chaos was always stronger than Galaxia."

                "But Galaxia sealed Chaos away.  She was close to him, power wise."

                The boys shakes his head.  "No.  Galaxia was far weaker than Chaos.  Chaos underestimated her, that's why she was able to seal him.  Without his body he decided to take over Galaxia's.  But taking over Galaxia's body had a few unseen problems.  Chaos' power was severly drained during the process.  And his mission was corrupted.  But now Galaxia's spirit is gone, and Chaos is in total control of Galaxia's body.  So the being you will be fighting is beyond anything you have ever dreamed of."

                "What do you mean when you say that Chaos' mission was corrupted."

                "Chaos was, and still is for the most part, in control of this galaxy.  But his superiors gave him a mission to accomplish.  He was told to find a certain man that was thought to be in this galaxy.  When Galaxy's body and soul corrupted was corrupted and slowly take over they tried to accomplish their mission in a very odd way.  They began to collect Star Seeds from all over the galaxy."

                "So they were looking for a specific person."

                "And they would know them by their Star Seed."

                "Something like that.  Chaos was afraid that Galaxia's Star Seed know of this and would try and find him.  But it didn't know, it only wanted to help Galaxia in getting rid of Chaos.  Chaos will not try and take anyone's Star Seed this time.  Now that he is free from Galaxia's corruption he will come and destroy the Earth if he has to in order to find the person he's looking for."

                "But wouldn't taking everyone's Star Seed be easier?"

                He shakes his head.  "No.  The person Chaos is looking for has no Star Seed."

                "No Star Seed?  Is that even possible?"

                "Yes.  A Star Seed is the crystalized essiance of a person lifeforce.  But. . ."  He stops and looks towards the enterance to the alley.  Standing near the enterance is another man.  This one is wearing a black cape and a hood covering his face.  "A,"  The young boy begins to say.

                But the other man holds up one of his hands and stops him.  "No need to tell them my name, you've told them enough for now.  Come we have much to do."  The man says.

                "Of course!"  The boys says.  He turns to Serena and Darien.  "We'll see you again very soon.  Bye!"  He pulls his hood back over his head and runs to the man.

                "Hey what's your name?"  Serena asks the boy.

                "I am Corru!"  The boy yells back.

                "And your friend?  What's his name?"

                The man looks towards Serena.  "I cannot tell you my real name.  But if you must call me something then call me Ra."

                "All right.  I guess we'll see you later."

                "Sooner than you think."  Ra says.  They simply disappear.  "They're gone!"  Serena says in amazement.

                "Serena."  Darien gets her attention.  "We need to tell the girls about what happended."

                "Agreed!"  They run off to make some phone calls.


	2. Prelude Part Two

.  I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the wonderful characters created for the series.  I would never be foolish to claim to own them.  But Ra, Apollo, Corru, Death, and a few others are my characters and my creations.  If you want to use them then email me at Guardi7264@aol.com.  

**__**

**__**

**_Sailor Moon G_**

**_The Prelude_**

**_Chaos Reigns_**

**__**

                Serena and Darien call all of the girls and explain to them what happened.  They agree that the only thing they can do is meet at the shrine tomorrow and see if what they were told had any truth to it.  They all sleep well that night, considering what could happen the next day.  Serena doesn't know it, but she had her own personal angel watching over her, at least for that night.  Standing upon her roof is the man in the black cape.  He simply stands there all night without moving.  When dawn comes he quietly hops down off the roof and stands by a tree.  When Serena leaves her house for the shrine in the morning she doesn't even notice him.  He simply disappears after she is out of sight.

                "So what do we do?"

                "I don't know."  

                "I think the only thing we can do is wait.  If, or when, Chaos get here we'll know."

                "What if Chaos just destroys everything?"  Serena says with an almost fearful tone.

                "I doubt that."

                "Why's that?" 

                "Remember, Chaos is looking for someone.  He won't destroy anything before he finds this person."

                "You're right!"

                "But that still doesn't do much in the area of stopping him."

                "True."

                "What about those guys from yesterday?  They seemed strong."

                "Yeah.  When I picked that kid up I felt a great power within him."

                "I'd rather not rely on some people we don't even know."

                "I guess you're right."

                "So what do we do now?"

                "What can we do?"

                "Wait."

                "Wait?"

                "That's the only option open to us now."  They all agree.  But after an hour of just sitting at the shrine with nothing happening, they decide that they should separate and watch over the city that way.

                Unknown to any of them is the fact that Chaos has already arrived.  He has been watching the shrine from the sky.  "They're leaving."  He thinks to himself.  "I'll have some fun with them."  He disappears.

                The girls pair up, Rei and Ami, Mina and Lita, Serena and Darien, while Luna and Artemis stay behind at the shrine.  Rei and Ami head to Galaxia's old headquarters at Galaxy TV.  They take a quick look around the now working television station.  They see nothing suspricious, in the places where they were able to get to.  They are about to leave when Rei senses something evil.  She runs outside and looks to the roof.  "What is it Rei?"

                "I feel a unbelieveable amount of evil and hatrage.  It's coming from the roof."  She points to the roof.  Just as she does so, the figure of Galaxia walks out onto the ledge.  "You!"

                "Galaxia!"  Chaos walks back away from the ledge.  Ami tries to call the others, but she cannot.  "I can't get ahold of the others."

                "Now what?"

                "Now you die."  Rei and Ami turn their heads just in time to see Galaxia extend her arm out to them.  An unseen force escapes her hand and throws the girls across the street.  They skid to a stop then look around.  Everything and everyone has stopped.

                "What's going on?"

                "Our fight is not for the eyes of these fools."  He says with a smile.

                "Galaxia why are you doing this?"

                "I am not Galaxia!  I am Chaos!"

                "Ami, we don't have any choice.  Transform!"  They do immediately.  "Mars Flame Sniper!"

                "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  They're attacks strike Chaos but do nothing.

                "Was that it?"  Chaos holds up his hand again.  This time the attack is even more powerful.  Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars are throw into a nearby building.  They hit it and make an impact crator.  They fall to the ground with blood coming from their mouths and noses.  They fall to the ground unconscious.  "Pathetic."  Chaos says as he walks over to the girls.  He gives them each a quick kick.  "I'll leave you two here to die.  Onto the next two."  She says as she fades out.  Unknown to Chaos is the fact that both Sailor Mercury and Mars disappear after she leaves.

                Across town near the waterfront/harbor, Sailors Jupiter and Venus are on top of one of the buildings looking for any sign of Chaos.  "I don't see anything."  Jupiter says.  "Any luck?"  She asks Venus.

                "No.  And I couldn't get in contact with the others."

                "Something's wrong.  I can feel it."

                "Can you?"  A voice asks.  Jupiter and Venus both look to the sky.  Floating over head is Chaos.  He already has his hand extended towards them.  "Feel this!"  His attack blasts Jupiter and Venus.  They fall to their knees, but thankfully the attack ends before they are hurt.

                "Take this Chaos!  Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

                "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  Just as with the others their attacks do no damage.

                "Thank you."  Chaos says.

                "Thank you?  What for?"  Their question is answered by the cracks that begin to appear in the roof.

                "Shit!  The roof's collapsing!"  They begin to run, but it is too late.  The roof collapses and they fall.  After a moment Chaos lands inside of the building.  Venus and Jupiter lie on the pile of rubble, now red with some blood.  They are not moving and barely breathing.

                "Worked like a charm."  Chaos says as she disappears.  Again the girls disappear after their foe does so.

                In the park, Darien and Serena are walking arm and arm.  "So what do you think?"  Serena asks.

                "I've got a bad feeling about this.  I didn't like the idea of spliting up in the first place.  But now,"

                "What?"

                "We can't get ahold of anyone, and I. . .I just don't feel right."

                "Poor little guy."  A voice says.

                "Who?"  Serena and Darien turn every which way looking for whoever just spoke.  They are fearing the worst, but after a minute of looking they see no one.  "Who's there!"

                Suddenly some birds quickly fly away from a tree near them.  Chaos hops down out of the tree.  "Chaos!"

                "And then there were only two."  He says with a smile.

                "Only two?  You beat the others."

                He nods.  "They're probably dead by now.  Either that or in a coma."  He laughs

                "Shut up!"  They both transform.  "We beat you once, we'll do it again!"

                "You beat a corrupted Galaxia.  The power she controlled doesn't even compare with mine.  You don't stand a chance."

                "We'll see about that!  Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  Sailor Moon attacks Chaos.  But even her attack does nothing.  Tuxedo Mask also attacks with a rose.  But Chaos catches it, then destroys it in a black flame.

                "This wasn't even worth my time.  If I didn't need to find that kid I would have already destroyed this stupid planet."  He holds up one of his hands towards Sailor Moon.  "You die first little girl."  A red beam of light shots from him hand towards Sailor Moon.  Tuxedo Mask dives to her side and pushes her out of the way of the beam.  Sailor Moon is about to thank him when she notices that he is unconscious.  But it is obvious from the expression on his face that he is in a great deal of pain.  She looks to his side.  A good deal of it is missing, only blood and a gapping hole remain.

                "Tuxedo Mask?"  She shakes him trying to wake him up.  "Darien?"  Still nothing.  "You little!"  She turns to see Chaos ready with another attack.

                "Go to Hell."  He says just before firing.

                After that there is nothing up black.  Until she wakes up that is.  Serena slowly opens her eyes without really realizing what has happened.  Everything hits her all at once, and she sits up with a jolt.  She looks to her left and recognizes where she is.  "The shrine?  How did I,"

                "Finally awake, huh?"  Someone asks.  She turns to her right to see Corru, Darien, and the girls.  Darien and the girls are glowing with a thin white light.  "It's about time."  Corru says as he walks over to Serena.  He look her over.  "You only had a few bruises and cuts when I got you back her.  Looks like they've already healed."

                "And my friends?"

                "They were almost dead when I got them back here.  I used my healing powers on them as well, but they'll still need some time to heal."

                "She really did it huh?"

                "She?  Oh Chaos.  Actually Chaos' original body was a male body.  He just took Galaxia's body since his original body was destroyed after he was sealed.  But yeah, Chaos did this.  But he still hasn't found the one he's looking for."  Lightning and thunder crash outside.

                "A storm?  But it was so nice earlier."

                "That's no ordinary storm.  Chaos is looking for him."

                "Isn't there anything we can do?"

                "Not really.  None of us have the strength needed to defeat Chaos."

                Serena sits and thinks for a moment.  "Corru.  Please stay here and protect my friends."  She says as she gets up.

                "And where are you going?"

                "I've got to do something."

                "Something, huh?  All you're doing is committing suicide."

                "I've got to try."  She walks outside.

                "If you're going to go then you'll need a guide."  Corru says.

                "What about my friends?"

                "They'll be fine.  My powers will heal them over time.  You'll need some help."

                "But you said we can't win."

                "Doesn't matter.  I don't like sitting around doing nothing.  Besides I've been told I'm crazy.  This just proves it."  Serena decides that there is no point arguing.  So she transforms, and they head off.  They go to Galaxy T.V., where Corru says Chaos is staying.  They arrive on the roof of the television station just as it begins to rain.

                "So where is he?"  Sailor Moon asks.

                "He's coming."  

                Suddenly the door leading into the station from the roof is blowing to pieces.  "Have you come to die?"  A voice asks.  The dirt settles and Chaos stands.  He looks at Corru.  "And who are you?"

                "Someone who knows and sees a great deal."

                "Knows and sees?  So what do you see in the future?"

                "I see your death."  

                "My death?"  Chaos laughs.

                "Yes.  You killed by the one you seek."

                Chaos stops laughing.  "So you know about that.  Well I'll just have to keep you alive."

                "I don't care why you are here," Sailor Moon says.  "But all I know is you are not Galaxia!"

                "Of course I'm not Galaxia.  I killed her after I regained all of my powers."

                Sailor Moon is cut to the heart to hear such a statement.  "You killed her?  I see know that there is no hope of reasoning with you."

                "There never was."

                "Fine."  Sailor Moon says as she brings forth the Silver Crystal.

                Chaos smiles.  He moves forward with unbelieveable speed.  He smacks the Crystal away and knocks her to the ground.  "I have no time to play with you."

                "Play with this!"  Corru yells.  "Flamethrow!"  Flames leep from his hands and slam into Chaos.  The surprise attack knocks Chaos back away from Sailor Moon.

                "I didn't expect that."

                "I know that I can't beat you.  That was just a test of my strength."

                "A test?  If you know you can't beat me than tell me where the one I seek is."

                "Corru don't!"  Sailor Moon says.

                "Shut up!"  Chaos turns back Corru.  "Tell me and I might let you live."

                Corru laughs a little.  "You're not going to let any of us live.  You see Chaos, I know all about you, and I know that there is more than one reason why you're here."

                "So you won't tell me?"

                "Oh I'll tell you where he is."

                "Corru?"

                "You will?  Why?"

                "Because he told me to!"

                "What?"

                "Actually I'm surprised you haven't sensed him yet."  Corru says as he points to the rooftop next to Galaxy T.V.  Everyone looks to the rooftop.  Standing there upon the roof is Ra.

                "Ra?"

                Chaos looks at Sailor Moon, then back to Ra.  "Ra, huh?  That's a stupid name."  Ra jumps to the Galaxy T.V. roof.  "But your other name is just a stupid, Legendary Guardian."

                "Legendary Guardian?"

                "I came here to get away from all of that."  Ra says.  "But I guess I cannot."

                "You cannot escape.  You can't even hide even more.  And you are too weak to beat me or any of the others!"

                "I'm not hiding."

                "Good."  Chaos jumps into the sky and floats there, about 20 feet above the roof.  "Because it's time to die!"  He says as he attack with the same attack that injured Tuxedo Mask.

                "Corru!"  Ra says.

                "I'm on it!"  Corru says as he hops to Sailor Moon's side.  He concentrates and brings up a shield to protect them.

                Ra simply stands still as the attack comes closer.  "What's wrong, are you just going to die?"

                "No."  He says.  He smacks the attack back into the air.

                "What?"  Chaos just barely dodges his own attack.  "You little!"  He prepares another attack.  But he looks back at Ra.

                Ra has brought his hands together in front of himself and fire is gathering inside his hands.  "Firestorm."  He says as the attack leaps from his hands.  The attack shots forward and covers Chaos.  Then nothing.

                The ringing of an alarm clock signals the start of another day.  Serena awakens from her dreamless sleep and rushes out the door.  As far as everyone on the Earth is concerned there was no battle with Chaos.  Unlike the battle with Galaxia most of the Earth was not effected.  The only ones that could have had any memories of the fight, Darien and the girls, do not remember a thing.  Standing across the street from Serena's home standing in the shade of a tree are Corru and Ra.  "So you wiped away their memories of this fight?"  Corru asks.

                "Yes.  Those memories will return in time.  But they don't need to remember this now, there are too many questions that I don't want to answer right now."

                "We could have Trista answer them."

                "No.  She's done enough already."

                "So what's next?"

                "I'll be back in a little while.  I need to set the scene."

                "I got you.  But when you come back don't use Ra as your name.  Use your real name."

                "Agreed."  He says as they disappear.

                A girl is running to school.  It is almost an unwritten law that this 17-year-old girl would be running late.  Although today she is not running that far behind.  Her name is Serena, as already stated she is a 17 year old girl.  She is in her third year of high school. . . .


	3. Chapter 1

You know the drill.  I don't own Sailor Moon or the other characters from the series.  I only own the few characters in here that are my own characters.

**__**

**_Sailor Moon G_**

**_Prelude to Terror_**

**__**

                The setting is a planet far from the Earth.  This planet can be described as Hell.  A catastrophe of unspeakable horror came to this planet.  But it was not a nature disaster of any kind.  A great evil came from no where and attacked the planet.  An army of creatures known as Outlanders, led by their master Demus, destroyed most of the planet's population within three years.  The protector of the planet (called a Guardian), and of that entire solar system, was able to slow the destruction but not stop it.  The reason they came to the planet was not for resources, food, and they really didn't want the planet that badly.  Demus was in search of a sword, called Excalibur, which the Guardian of the system had in possession.  It was said in legend that this sword could bring forth unbelievable power.  

                This Guardian was not one of a kind.  There are many Guardians in many different galaxies, systems, and planets.  Guardians are inherently good beings with unbelievable power.  Guardians are also immortal.

                The beings of the planet who were besieged, and ultimately destroyed by Demus, had a mysterious origin.  It was said that only the Guardian of their system knew their exactly origin.  By the looks of them they appear to be Earthlings.

                Unlike many of his kind the Guardian of this system took a wife from the native population.  She gave birth to a son, whom like most Guardians did not have a name.  At the time of Demus' attack the boy was ten years old, although because of his blood he aged slow and only looked four.  Demus took great strides to capture the Guardian, his wife, and his son.  After the boy's mother was killed the Guardian took the boy and hid him.  But he knew that the boy and Excalibur could not be kept hidden forever, so he made a very hard decision.  He attacked Demus and his army.  No one save Demus, his closest servants, and the Guardian know what occurred doing that battle.  The only thing that can be said at this time is, the Guardian lost.  Demus beat him.  But Demus was unable to kill the Guardian or gain the sword Excalibur.  Using the last of his power the Guardian was able to call forth a doorway using Excalibur.  "Listen to me my son," the emotion father said to his son.  "This doorway leads to a system far away from here.  The system has no Guardian.  Demus will not think to look for you there for a long time.  Take Excalibur and go to the world I have chosen for you."

                "Come with me father," He takes his father's hand.  The boy doesn't completely understand what is happening.  The loss of his mother still weighs heavily on his mind.  

                But his father shoves Excalibur into his arms.  "No!"  His father is a bit angry at his son's ignorance.  "I am dying my son.  Listen carefully.  Demus must never get his hands on Excalibur.  I was far too weak to draw forth its true powers.  But you. . .you my son, you will be strong enough in time."

                "No father, I am weak.  I am far weaker than you."

                His father shakes his head.  "That is only because you are very young now.  The sword is the key for a future without Demus and his followers."

                "But. . .But,"

                "No more buts," He says as he pushes the boy into the doorway.  "Son remember, You are a Guardian, this means that you have certain duties and powers.  But you are also human, this means that you are not restricted in some aspects like pure Guardians.  Be loving and merciful in life but cold and cruel in battle."  The doorway begins to close.

                "Father I need you!"

                "No you don't.  You are far stronger than you have realized.  You can and will survive on your own.  Prepare yourself, Demus will hunt for you until the end of time if he has to."

                "Father!"  He screams out as the door closes.

                "Goodbye my son."  The Guardian falls face down on the ground.  "Dearest one. . .I am. . .coming to. . .be. . .with . . . .. . .you."  And with that he breathes his last.

                Now our story shifts to the Earth, in the city of Tokyo to be more exact.  "I'm late!"  It is almost an unwritten law that this 17-year-old girl would be running late.  Although today she is not running that far behind.  Her name is Serena, as already stated she is a 17 year old girl.  She is in her third year of high school.  That in itself is an accomplishment considering how poor her grades were up to her second year.  During her second year her grades began to slowly improve.  This year her grades are mostly C's, bordering on B's.

                "Hurry up Serena!"  Her friend Ami calls.

                "Yeah, move it or lose it girlfriend!"  Her other friend Lyta playfully calls.

                "Oh be quiet!  I'm moving as fast as I can!"  Finally Serena makes it, and they all go inside.  The bell rings just as Serena, Ami, and Lyta take their seats.  "Made it just in time."  Serena whips the sweat from her forehead as she sits down.

                "Hey Serena did you get your morning jog in?"  Molly asks playfully.

                "Or was it a sprint?"  Melvin jokes.

                "Very funny you two."  Serena sarcastically remarks.

                "Settle down everybody."  The teacher says as he enters the classroom.  Those students who were standing around talking sit immediately.  The teacher sets his books and papers down on his desk.  "All right.  First bit of business is I'd like to introduce a new student."  He turns to the door to the class.  "Come on in." He says.

                "All right."  At his request a young man approximately 17-years-old enters the room.  He has a slightly above average build, is about 6' tall, and has long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.  He is carrying a small book bag with him and is wearing normal clothing.

                "This ladies and gentleman is Apollo, Apollo Serene."

                Apollo bows slightly.  "It is good to meet you."  He says politely.

                "All right take a seat."  The teacher scans the classroom.  "There is an open desk by Ami.  Ami raise your hand so Apollo knows who you are."

                She does so.  "Here I am."  She says loud enough for him to hear.  Apollo quietly walks to his seat.

                "Thanks."  He says.

                "No problem."  The teacher goes into the class discussion.

                Serena and Lyta inch closer to Apollo and Ami.  "So where you from?"  Serena asks quietly.

                "I'm not really sure."

                "Huh?"

                "Are you an orphan or do you have amnesia?"

                "I am an orphan, but I don't have amnesia.  I'm just not a 100% sure about where I come from."

                "Oh."

                "So where did you live before coming to Tokyo?"

                "I didn't really live anywhere.  I just drifted from country to country."

                "Really?"

                "Yeah.  I've been to Russia, Poland, Germany, France, England, America, and lots of different places.  America was the most recent, before that Europe."

                "It must be nice to travel the world."

                "I guess so.  But not having a family or a home isn't always a good thing."

                "You don't have a home?"  Apollo shakes his head.  "How did you get into school without a home?"

                "I got unbelievably good test scores."

                "How good?"

                "Genius level."

                "I guess that would do it."

                "Hey maybe Rei has an open room."  Serena says.

                "Maybe."

                "Well I guess you four can go and see her after class."  They are all finally aware that their teacher is standing right over top of them and everyone is looking at them.

                "Sorry."  The teacher heads back to the front of the class, and the little group keeps quiet for the rest of class.

                After school the girls and Apollo head to Rei's to see if she has an open room.  They talk a little about themselves, Apollo mostly listens.  Rei is cleaning the temple as they come up the stairs.  Before they come into view Rei stops working.  "What is that?"  She thinks.  "I feel someone with a very unusual aura."  She turns to the stairs to see the girls and Apollo.  "It must be him."

                "Hi Rei!"  Serena yells out as she walks towards her.

                "Hey!  What's up?"  She looks at Apollo.  "Who's your friend?"

                "This is Apollo.  Apollo, Rei."

                Apollo bows slightly.  "It is a pleasure to meet you."

                "Yeah . . .same to you."  Rei politely says.

                "Apollo just moved here from America.  Do you have a room he can rent?"

                "Of course."

                "All right!"

                Rei looks at him closely.  "Don't you have any of stuff?"

                "I left it on the ship I got here on.  I wanted to find a room before I picked it up."

                "O.k. Grandpa!"  She calls into the shrine.

                "What is it Rei?"  He asks as he comes out of the shrine.

                "Could you show this guy the open room?"

                "All right.  Please follow me."  Apollo follows Rei's grandpa around the corner.

                As soon as he's gone Lyta busts out, "He's cute!"

                "And you're just noticing that?"  Ami sarcastically says.

                "He seems all right.  But he hasn't smiled at all."

                "He looks all right.  But we've both got someone."

                "What are you talking about Serena?!?"

                "What about Chad?"  Rei's face suddenly becomes red.

                "Shut up!"

                "Anyway, Ami and I don't."

                "Don't forget Mina."

                "Hush!  She doesn't need to know about him."  They all have a good laugh.

                "What's so funny?"  The girls turn to see Apollo.

                "Oh nothing."

                "So how do you like the room?"  Rei asks.

                "I'm going to get my stuff if that answers your question."

                "You want some help?"

                "Serena you'd probably break something."  Rei says jokingly.

                "Not funny Rei!"

                "That's all right."  Apollo walks to the stairs.  "I'll be seeing you."  Apollo hops down the stairs.  He looks up as he reaches the bottom.  He stops dead in his tracks as he finally notices the beautiful girl at the bottom staring directly at him.  For a moment they simple stand there staring at one another.  Finally Apollo speaks.  "Hi."

                The girl snaps back to reality.  "H. . .Hi."  She says.  "I've never seen you at the shrine before."

                "I'll be here a good deal of the time from now on.  I'm renting a room at the shrine."

                "Oh really?  We'll be seeing each other allot then.  My name's Mina."

                "I'm Apollo."  Apollo looks up to the sky.  "I've got to get moving.  I need to get my stuff before nightfall."

                "All righty then I'll see you later."  Apollo hops down the stairs and goes around the corner.  Mina goes up the stairs to the shrine.  "Hi everyone!"

                "Hey Mina!"

                "Shot!  You saw him didn't you?"

                Mina smiles.  "Saw him?  Oh you mean that cute guy that was just leaving here?"

                "I guess that the three of us will be vying for him."  Ami, Lyta, and Mina all nod.  Rei and Serena look at one another and laugh.

                Apollo arrives at the harbor about an hour before sunset.  He goes up the gangplank onto one of the ships.  He is met by one of crew.  "What do you want kid?"

                "I left my stuff here in the hull of the ship.  It's in a pretty big crate labeled Apollo."

                The crewmember yells at some of the other crew.  "Hey where's that crate we just pulled out?"

                "It's over here!"  He says as he points to a large crate.  Another crewmember comes over to it with a crowbar.  After a few tugs the front falls down.  Apollo heads in the crate.  "Is everything all right?"  A crewmember asks.

                "Yeah everything's fine."  Apollo comes out of the crate.  "Thanks."

                "No thanks needed.  It's part of our job."

                The sun is setting and clouds are gathering in the distance.  Rei is sitting on the steps of the main structure of the shrine.  The others have long since gone home.  "I'm not really sure why everyone insists on meeting here.  Chaos is gone, and we've had peace for a year now.  It doesn't look like the we will be doing much from now on."  Rei thinks.  "Then again the world will always need heroes."  Rei is brought out of her philosophical thoughts by the sound of something coming up the shrine's stairs.  She looks to the stairs as Apollo comes up them.  He is rolling a white motorcycle, with a few bags on the side of it, up the stairs.  "Welcome back Apollo.  Is that your stuff?"

                "Yep.  This is my bike.  You like it?"  He asks while still rolling the bike.

                "I guess.  Serena's boyfriend, Darien, has a red one, or did I can't remember if he sold it or not."

                "I'm partial to white."  He wheels the bike under the roof.  "It looks like it's going to rain.  Do you care if I keep my bike here?"

                "That's fine with me."  Apollo pulls out the kickstand and takes the two long duffel bags off the bike.  "Need any help?"

                Apollo lightly lifts the bags.  "Not really.  They're not that heavy."  He goes around the corner and into his room.  It begins to rain almost immediately after he goes into his room.  

                After a few minutes Rei goes to his room.  "Apollo?"  She says as she knocks on the door.  She gets no answer.  After a few more knocks she opens the door and goes in.  "Apollo?"  But Apollo is not in his room.  Rei begins to look around the room.  Apollo seems to have settled in quite nicely.  He has a laptop sitting on the floor.  His clothes are hanging inside the closet and his bed is made.  "He got everything settled quickly."  She looks around.  "But where is he?  I know he's close, because I can still feel him."  Rei becomes aware of some noise, besides the rain, outside.  She goes outside and sees Apollo training in the rain.  He is punching, kicking, and flipping.  He wearing shorts and a muscle shirt, both of which are wet and muddy.  A moment after Rei starts watching she notices something else.  Apollo has a sword and gray sheath on his back.  After a few more punches and kicks Apollo pulls out the sword, a katana blade, and begins to swing it around.  "What is he doing?"  Rei just sits and watches.  After a few minutes Apollo slams the blade of the sword into the ground.  He sits down on the wet ground beside it and begins to meditate.  Rei retreats into the temple only to reappear with an umbrella.  She walks out to Apollo.  "What are you doing Apollo?"  But he doesn't seem to notice her presence.  "I said,"  She stops as she notices that Apollo seems to be in some pain.  He has lowed his head.  She looks closely at him.  The look on his face is the combination of agony, pain, and rage.

                "Fa. . .Father."

                "Huh?"

                "FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!"  Apollo screams out.  Rei falls back barely keeping her feet.  "Father! Why?"

                "Why?  Why what?"

                Apollo finally becomes aware of Rei.  "Rei.  Sorry about that yelling."

                "That's all right.  What did your father do?"

                "Huh?  What do you mean?"

                "Just a second ago you said 'Father why.'  What did your father do?"

                Apollo looks at the ground.  "I'd rather not talk about that."

                "All right.  I'm going back in.  How about you?"

                "Not yet.  I'm not even tired yet.  I still need to train some more tonight."

                "All right.  Don't catch pneumonia."  Rei goes back inside as Apollo continues to train.

                "Father I will not let your sacrifice be in vain.  I will defeat Demus."  Apollo looks to the moon.  "Too many people have already suffered because of him.  I rebuilt my life once before.  I only hope I can do it a second time."  Apollo begins to train himself in the rain once more.**__**


	4. Chapter 2

You know the drill.  I don't own Sailor Moon or the other characters from the series.  I only own the few characters in here that are my own characters.

**__**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Pure White Light Descends_**

**_A New Enemy_**

**__**

                The darkness has been ascending upon this system for a millennium now.  But an even greater darkness is coming.  One that far exceeds the powers of anything mankind has ever seen.  It comes from a system many light years from the Earth.  Can anything stop this darkness?  Only time can tell.  Serena wipes the sweat from her forehead.  "Overslept again?"  Serena nods, still panting.

                "Why can't you get to school early?"

                "Some of aren't morning people Apollo!"

                The professor enters the classroom.  "Everyone please sit down."  Everyone does.  "All right, everyone please turn in their homework from last night."  Everyone gets up and puts their papers on the teacher's desk.  Everyone that is except Apollo.  The teacher looks directly at him.  "Apollo aren't you going to turn in your homework?"

                "I didn't do it."

                "What?"

                "I didn't do it."

                "Why not?"

                "Mostly because I didn't feel like it."

                The teacher is shocked.  "After the outstanding scores you got on your tests I am rather disappointed in you.  Just do it next time."

                Serena turns to Apollo.  "Even I did the homework.  Did you forget or something?"

                "No.  I don't do homework.  I have other things to keep me busy after school."

                "Oh I almost forgot."  Serena says turning to Ami and Lyta.  "14 more days."

                "Yes we know."  They both say in unison.

                Apollo looks a bit puzzled.  He turns to Ami, "14 days till what?"

                "Until Darien comes back from America."

                "Who's Darien, and why is he in America?"

                "Her boyfriend.  He goes to college in America.  She's been counting down the days for the past two months."

                "Oh."  Apollo looks at Serena.  She's looking off into space, "She's probably having a daydream about him."  He thinks.

                The day is a normal day.  At the end Serena, Lyta, and Ami begin to leave with each other like always.  Ami and Lyta look around as they leave the school.  "What are you two looking for?"

                "Not what.  Who."

                "Who?"

                "Where's Apollo?"  Right on cue the sound of an engine starting and tires peeling out are heard.  A white bike flies onto the road.  The bike pops a wheelie as it speeds down the road.

                "That rider looked like a professional."

                "Wasn't that Apollo?"

                "Huh?"

                "I think that was Apollo."

                "I don't know.  I didn't get a good look at the driver."

                "Me either."

                A little while later, Mina is walking down the sidewalk by a scrap yard.  She stops in front of the entrance to the scrap yard.  The sound of crashing metal and metal hitting metal is a common sound that comes from most yards like this one.  But the sound that Mina is most interested in is the sound of a man straining, working very hard, and yelling out.  She feels a strange urge to go and check it out.  "Should I or shouldn't I?"  She asks herself.  Finally curiosity wins.  "I should."  She says as she walks through the opening.  She slowly makes her way to where the sounds are coming from.  The sounds suddenly stop as she turns a corner.  There in front of her is Apollo.  He has on a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts that reach down to below his knees.  It is fairly obvious that he has been working out.  He is sweating slightly.  Mina simply stares at him for a moment.  "What is he doing?"  Around Apollo are the remains of car door, engine, wheels, and other assorted automobile parts.  Now he is walking around two stacks of car doors, each about four feet high, and three car doors set standing on the ground.  Apollo places his sword in the ground near one of the stacks of car doors.  The car doors are arranged with the three free standing ones to the right and the stacks to the left.  Apollo goes to the far right and gets into a fighting stance.  "He's not going to,"  Mina thinks to herself.  "He's crazy if,"  Apollo attacks.  The first door he punches, the second he elbows, and the third he kicks.  All of his attacks make holes in the doors.  Before Mina can even express her shock Apollo attacks the two stacks.  He jumps into the air and brings his hand down upon the doors.  The force of the impact not only shatters the door but it also causes the ground below the doors to form a small crater.  Immediately Apollo is up.  He grabs his sword and makes multiple slashes at the other pile of doors.  Finally he stops.  The stack of doors fall off in pieces as he places the sword back in its sheath.  "Unreal."  Mina thinks to herself.

                Apollo suddenly stands erect.  "Who's there?"

                "Huh?"  Mina walks out into view.  "How did you know I was here?"

                "I had a feeling I was being watched."  Apollo kicks at some of the junk left over from his workout as he walks to Mina.  "So Mina, what are you doing, spying on me?"

                "I wasn't spying.  I'm really surprised you remembered my name . . ."  She thinks.  "Apollo, right?"

                He nods.  "Your name is easy to remember.  If memory serves I saw you once and awhile in London."

                "You were in London."  He nods.  "When?"

                "A few years ago."

                "Really?"  Mina and Apollo talk about London, Tokyo, and themselves.  Apollo walks by his bike as Mina walks along side him.  They slowly walk all the way to the temple simply enjoying one another's company.  They finally arrive at the stairs to the temple.

                "Well I guess it's time to say bye, at least for now."

                "Yeah.  I'll see you later."  Mina walks off.  "That was really nice."  Mina says to herself as she walks on.

                Apollo rolls his bike up the stairs.  As he is putting it under the roof Rei's grandfather comes out.  "Hello Apollo.  Have you been training?"

                "Yeah."

                "What for?"

                "I just like to continually improve."

                "Let's see how good you are."  Grandfather says as he walks into the grass.

                "Huh?"

                "Attack me."  He says as he takes a defensive stance.

                "O.k."  Apollo takes off his sword and walks into grass.  He also takes a defensive stance.  

                Rei walks outside.  "What are they doing?"

                Rei's grandfather attacks first.  He launches a barrage of kicks and punches.  Apollo dodges and blocks all of the attacks.  He hops back.  "What's wrong young man?  Aren't you going to attack me?"  Again he attacks.

                "I'd rather not."  Apollo says while blocking the attacks.  "I might hurt you."

                "I'm not that frail."

                "I never said that.  I'm just that strong."  Again and again grandfather attacks.  Finally he becomes too tired to continue.

                "I'm done."  He says as he falls to the ground.  He looks up at Apollo, who is not even breathing hard.  "You are quite good."

                "So are you."  Apollo stands silent for a moment.  "Shot!  I forgot to get something."  He runs over to his bike.  "I'll be back."  He hops on his bike and is gone in a flash.

                "Sometimes I don't know about that guy."

                "That's what I usually say about you."  Chad says.  "But I guess girls are supposed to be that way."

                "That we are."  Suddenly Rei becomes aware of something evil.  "What is that?"  She thinks.  She runs inside.

                "Did I say something wrong?"

                Grandfather puts his hand on Chad's shoulder.  "No dear boy, she's just a bit odd."

                Inside Rei is already chanting.  "I sense something evil in the air.  Please fire show me the face of this evil."  But the fire will show her nothing.  After a few minutes of meditation Rei gets up.  "It won't show me anything.  Why?"  She says aloud.  She turns and takes a parting look at the fire.  Suddenly the blazing fire goes out.  "What?"

                "You wish to know what the evil is that is coming?"  A voice says.

                "What?  Who are you?  Where are you?"  She yells.

                "Do you wish to know or not?"  The voice asks.

                "Yes."

                "Very well.  Gather your allies.  The evil you speak of will appear just after sunset downtown."

                "Where downtown?"

                "You will see."  There is a blinding flash of light, when Rei's vision returns to normal the fire has returned to normal as well.  "That was weird."  She snaps back to reality.  "I've got to call everyone."

                Within a few minutes everyone is gathered downtown.  The Sailors stand on the top of an apartment building.  "Are you sure about this vision?"  Sailor Moon groans at Mars.

                "It wasn't a vision."  Mars corrects Moon.

                "Then what was it?"  Mercury asks.

                "When I was meditating the fire would reveal nothing.  But out of no where someone told me.  I could feel that he was very strong."

                "And we should trust him because of that reason?"  Jupiter has always been the skeptic of the group.

                "What have we got to lose?  I know I felt something evil.  This is our best lead so we might as well follow up on it."

                "I'm just happy to be back in our Sailor outfits.  It's been kind of boring lately."  Venus says with a laugh.

                "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

                "Fine."

                Sunset closes in rapidly.  Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus are all looking out over the city.  Mars is sitting on the roof meditating.  Again she feels the presence of something evil.  She jumps up.  "I feel something!"  The Sailors scan the city.

                "Nothing!"  They call back.

                Mars thinks.  Suddenly she gets a premonition.  She looks to the sky.  "There!"  She yells as she points to a streaking comet.

                "That?"

                "It's just a comet."

                "No.  I feel something evil coming from it."  The comet stops in midair.  The white glow becomes smaller and slowly descends to the Earth.

                "I've never seen a comet do that before!"

                "That's because they don't."  Mercury says.  Mars doesn't wait for any more talking.  She is off, shortly followed by the others.

                The white ball of light that was once a comet is already over the city.  It finally lands on a rooftop near the edge of what is considered downtown.  The Sailors arrive on the roof just before the ball does.  The ball lands.  "What now?"  Mars thinks.  The light fades.

                "What the hell is that?"

                "I don't know, but it sure is ugly."

                "We're probably ugly to it."  The Sailors are commenting on the many armed, no eyed, no eared, green creature in front of them.  The creature turns to them, or away from them.  A few grunts and other sounds come from it.  It pulls up one of its arms.  On the arm is some type of device.  The creature uses another arm to press a button on the thing.  The device beeps as the creature becomes a green ball.  Slowly the ball molds itself into a human form.  When the form becomes viewable, it seems that the creature has turned itself into a green haired young girl.

                "That's new."

                The girl takes notice of them.  "You are not the one I seek."

                "Huh?"

                "O.k.  Who is it that you seek?"

                "I seek a half-breed Guardian."

                "Sorry don't know anybody like that."

                "Really?"  She pulls her arm up in front of her.  ("Acquire targets.")  (Another language) She says to the device on her wrist.

                "She is talking in some weird language."

                A screen appears above the device.  ("Targets acquired.")  A voice from the device says.

                ("Begin DNA and power scan.")  The girl says to it.

                ("Beginning scan.")  It says.  After a few beeps it says, ("Scan complete.  Target One,")  It says as it shows a picture of Mercury.  ("DNA scan found no genetic markers to link Primary Target with Target One.  Power scan shows target to be a high level Sailor.")  The picture of Mercury is replaced by one of Mars.  ("Target Two:  No genetic markers found.  High level Sailor.")  The device does the same actions for Jupiter and Venus.  But when it shows the picture of Target Five, a.k.a Sailor Moon,  ("Genetic markers found that link Target Five and Primary Target.  Power scan indicates a low-level Guardian.")

                "Not bad.  You."  The girl says pointing to Sailor Moon.

                "Me?"

                "Of course you!  I am pointing to you aren't I?  According to the scan I just did you are related to the half-breed Guardian I am looking for."

                "Sorry I don't even know what a Guardian is."

                "You don't know what a Guardian is?"  Sailor Moon shakes her head no.  "And the rest of you?"  They all shake their heads no.  ("Computer, prepare for a regional scan.")

                ("Radius?")

                ("Five kilometers.")

                ("Scanning will commence in ten seconds.")  The computer (device) suddenly goes crazy.  It begins to beep loudly.

                ("Computer what's going on?")

                ("Anomaly detected!  Analysis defies projected readings.  DNA scan commencing.")  After a second of beeping.  ("Scan complete.  Primary Target identified.")

                ("What?  What direction?")  A sudden burst of light answers the girl's question before her computer can.  ("Never mind.")  Immediately the girl is jumping from roof to roof headed for the light.

                "Should we follow?"  Venus asks.

                "Of course!"  Jupiter emphatically answers.  They are off following close behind.  They all reach the rooftop with the bright light at about the same time.  Slowly the light fades leaving a man.

                "Ah look, the little boy has grown into a man."  The girl taunts the mystery man.

                The mysterious man is standing on the ledge of the building.  He turns to the group that has gathered around him.  He is wearing a gray cloak, with a gray cape, and a gray hood that covers his face.  He hops down off the ledge.  As he does so he throws back his cape to reveal a sword and sheath strapped to his side.  "I was waiting for you."

                Mars immediately recognizes his voice.  "You were the one who told me about her!"

                "Of course.  I didn't want to take the chance that you'd miss this."

                "Enough talk half-breed!  You know why I am here!  Now, give me the Sword!"

                "You want the Sword?"

                "Of course I do.  Give it to me and I might forget I found you."

                "I'm really scared."

                "You should be.  I could easily kill you.  But if you give me the Sword I won't kill you, nor will I tell Demus where you are when I return."  She says.

                The half-breed (I'll just call him that for now) looks up.  The spots where his eyes should be suddenly flash white, then they go back to normal.  "I don't care about you or Demus!"  He draws his sword.  The blade looks as though it is damaged.  Near the bottom, where the blade comes in contact with the handle, is hole shaped like a circle, and near the middle is a hole shaped like a kite.

                "That's the sword she wants?"

                "It looks broken."

                "Pathetic little boy.  Even if you are part Guardian you are no matched for me."  A spear forms in the girls hands.  She charges and attacks.  The man doesn't move.

                "Baka!  Move!"

                The man holds up one finger and stops the spear, tip first.  "What?!?"

                He throws the girl back.  "Is that the best you can do?"  The girl charges again and again.  Each time the result is the same.  Finally on the third attempt he grabs the spear.  "Who's pathetic now?"  He says as he attacks with his sword.  

                The girl hops back with a scream.  "Curse you."  She says as she holds her arm, which has been cut off just below the elbow.  Her arm, with the device on it, is lying on the floor of the rooftop.  It changes from a human arm, to the green arm from earlier, to nothing.  The only thing left, as it disappears into oblivion, is the device.

                "Curse me?"  The half-breed says.  His eyes flash white with anger.  "How dare you!  You and your master killed my mother, my father, and my people!  And because you came looking for me 1,000 years ago I was unable to prevent my beloved wife's death.  Now not even my only child knows me!  And you have the nerve to say 'Curse me'?"  He holds up two fingers.  "Go to Hell."  The tips of his fingers glow white.  A beam of white light shots out from his fingers.  It flies right through the girl.  Slowly she disappears into nothingness.  "Blasted Outlanders."  He says as he turns to the Sailors.

                "Who are you?"

                The half-breed points to the computer on the ground.  "I think you can use that to find out a good deal about me."  He hops to the ledge.  "See ya later."  He says as he hops off the roof.

                "Baka!  This is a seven story building!"  In an instant everyone is looking over the side of the building.  But they can see no sign of the half-breed.

                "Hey look who it is."  Jupiter yells at the others.  They all look over the side Jupiter's at.  Everyone's surprised to see Apollo walking over to his bike with a few Coca-Colas in his hands.  He puts them in the side packs, then hops on.  

                "I wonder what he's doing down here."  Before he puts on his helmet, he looks up to the Sailors.  They jump back.

                "Did he see us?"

                "Does it matter?  He shouldn't be able to recognize us in the Sailor uniforms."  The sound of an engine roaring to life, and the sound of tires peeling out signal his leaving.

                Sailor Moon yawns.  "Let's leave too."  The others agree.  

                Mercury picks up the computer before leaving.  "I'll have to look over this thing."

                "I've got an idea!"  Sailor Moon exclaims.  "Apollo's a genius, right?"  

                "Yeah.  So what?"

                "He can give you some help."

                "Maybe.  I'll ask him tomorrow."  They all go their separate ways.**__**


End file.
